Cops and Bosses
by Zakayla the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy is a skilled Cop at the MPD. She was assigned to go undercover along with her partner to take down a crime organization lead by none other than Sonic the hedgehog. Love, hurt and danger lies ahead as she gets deeper and deeper into her assignment. Will Amy bring down the organization or will she fall for the crime lord? Redo of "To Love a Boss."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Today's the day Amy! Are you nervous?" question a yellow cat by the name of Honey.

"Yes. A little bit." I said nervously. Today was a very important day for me. I, Amy Lynn Rose, was getting married. I know, I know, your probably shocked to hear that I am getting married. But it isn't the mobian you think it is. Yeah, it's a long story. Anyway today is all about me and to my soon to be husband.

"Well there's nothing to be nervous about. This is a very happy time in your life. Enjoy it!" said Honey putting the veil over my eyes. She turned me around and I looked at myself in the mirror. I gasped. I was wearing a sparkly white brides dress, with a tiara on my head with the veil.

"Wow, Honey I love it!" I exclaimed. She giggled.

"I knew you would." she replied. A knock was soon heard at the door. Honey opened it and reveal to be both Cream and Z. I smiled and waved at them. Cream eyes sparkled as she observed my dress.

"Amy you look gorgeous!" she said interested in her choice of head dress. "Oh, and we came here to tell you that we are ready for you to walk on out."

"Ok." I said. "I'll be right there. I just need to talk to my partner for a minute." Honey and Cream both nodded and left the room, leaving just me and Z alone.

"What's up? Your not worrying about _**him**_ are you?" she said to me. I looked down at my flowers. Was I worried about him showing up? I shook my head and looked at her with determined face.

"No. I'm not. He in the past and he will _stay_ in the past." I said in a bitter tone.

"Hey Amy, don't let him get to you. He does that to everyone." she told me. "And besides, it was just an undercover job. You think I am not still mad about it too?" I sighed. No matter how hard I tried to retaliate she was right. I'm not the only one going through this as well. I shook the feeling and looked at myself one last time in the mirror.

"Your right." I say and I looked at her once more. "Let's forget about it. To think you actually wore a dress for me." Zakayla glare at me and I giggled. Z is a major tomboy and absolutely hates wearing dress. I had to literally beg her to wear one for my wedding and she agreed. After a week.

"But about the shoes…" I started to speak until I was cut off.

"I put on the dress. Don't push it." she said and I shrugged. She was wearing high heel converse shoes (not the thin heels) with her dress. All well, at least it matches. I walked to her and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready!" I said. And we walked to the main hall.

xxxxxx

I was waiting a bit until the music was playing and I walked through the main doors. Everyone's eyes were on me, which got me tensed for a second. It soon died down as I saw Zakayla, Cream, and all my friends sitting in the right isle along with my mom and sister and her husband. I took a breath and mustered up a smile as I got closer and closer to the pedestal where my soon to be husband, John Wilde who is a fox, and the judge that was marrying us off. Finally, as it seemed like ages, I made it and I turned to John. He smiled at me.

"You look really beautiful." he said to me. I gave him a nervous smile. The judge spoke.

"Now let us begin!" he said and started his long lament. I looked at John .Sure he is handsome but the more I look at him, the more I begin to doubt this marriage. A small part of me felt that he only wants to marry me because I look pretty, but the other part of me says to give him a chance. My thoughts were quickly cut off by the judge booming voice.

"Does anyone object to this man and women getting married here today speak now or forever hold your peace?" he said. No one spoke out or anything. The judge smiled.

"Ok then le-"

"I OBJECT!" the crowd gasped as the doors flung open to reveal someone all to familiar to me. My eyes widen to see none other than

 _ **Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

I dropped by bouquet of flowers on the ground. My face changed from happy/nervous to boiling mad. He crash my wedding! And the worst part is that we didn't even make to the 'I do's' yet. I was about to unleash my fury upon him but my fiance beat me to it.

"Hey who are you supposed to be?!" he yelled enraged at Sonic's outburst.

"Your worst nightmare if you try to marry _**my**_ fiance." he retorted which cause the crowd to gasped again.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "You can't just come to a wedding and say that!"

Sonic stared at me and smirked. "Just did babe. By the way you look sexy in that wedding dress." I stared at him in awe. Seriously, can this guy get any less annoying?!

"Don't flirt with my woman! Leave or else." John threatened. I saw Sonic's eyes turn a glint of red. From what I learned from him, he doesn't like threats and boy did I wish for John's life at that moment. He shouldn't have done that, exspecially when he said I was his. Sonic stalked up to him like he was prey and glared at him.

"Or else what?" he said daring John to say something else. My breath was cut short after what happened next. Chaos soon broke out as soon as John swing on Sonic. There fight started and the crowd was panicking in fear as the decorations and furniture broke from the violence in the front of the room. Many people were running, screaming for their lives and pushed and shoved each other to try and get out of the building. I lost focus on what was happening, until a hand grabbed me and I looked up to see that it was Cream.

"Come on Amy!" she yelled as we ran out of the nearest exit. Pulling my dress up, we ran down the hallway and passed a lot of people on the way out. I was worried about my family and friends and scolded myself for being so dumb. Why did I have to take up that undercover job? Running in heels wasn't easy, but my life is way more important than my feet. Me and Cream were almost to the exit until we ran into Zakayla. We stopped just in time from colliding with each other. She looked at us worriedly.

"You guys can't go out this way." she told us.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Sonic has his men around the perimeter of the building." she said. "Everyone else can leave but not you."

I cursed harshly under my breath. Sonic must of planned this out very carefully. Curse him for being so powerful!

"Ok so I can't leave. What about you two?" I asked.

"Cream can go." said Z. "You and I can't because of Sonic knows that we are partners and he knows what I look like." I stomp my foot angrily and sighed.

"So what now?" asked Cream.

"I got it! Me and Amy will distract Sonic and the gang while Cream, you go check on everyone Ok?" commanded Z.

Cream frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go!" Cream nodded and ran down the hallway leaving us both.

"So what now?" I asked. She looked at me determined.

"We be the cops were are, and get out of here."

xxxxxxxx

We ran down the hallway and took and sharp left turn. We quickly learned the the building we were in had a secret passageway underneath it. To think, earlier we might of ran into some of Sonic's 'Friends' and quickly knocked them out since they were looking for me. That let me know that Sonic probably noticed that I was gone by now. I guess you can say I am a runaway bride.

Running away from a killer that is.

"Come on Z there's the exit right there!" I said pointing. We smile and opened the door. The sun hit my face as we walked out into the bright sunny day.

"Yes take that!" I shouted and we high five each other and giggled lightly. But that was soon cut short when we heard slow claps.

"Well done ladies." a voice said. Our eyes widen as we slowly turn around.

"Sonic." I said frustrated.

"Hello _Ames_." he said the nickname he gave me mischievously.

"How did you know we were even here and what happened to John?" asked Z glaring at him.

He chuckled. "I had Tails look at the place and knew you would try to go down the hidden passageway. As for your fiance, well he's dead." My mouth dropped for a second and then I closed it. I knew John was going to be killed after what he said. I say it once I say it again, curse Sonic for being so powerful!

I huffed at him. Clearly, I can't beat him. He has the upper hand in this situation. I crossed my arms and shot him a death look.

"Alright you made your point. What do you want?" He looked at me evilly and walked up to me and stopped as soon as our nose touched.

"Simple. _**Marry Me**_."


	2. The Beginning

**Hey everyone! I decide to redo "To Love A Boss" since everyone enjoyed it to begin with. So basically, I changed everything. I really hope you enjoy this new story.**

 **Disclaimer:** **This a** _ **SonAmy**_ **Story. If you don't like this couple...then this story is not for you. Everything belongs to** **SEGA** **except Zakayla the hedgehog. She belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _(7 Months Earlier)_

 _ **Midnight**_

"Amy, there he goes, grab him!" a orange anthropomorphic hedgehog shouted to her partner.

"Alright, I see him!" a pink anthropomorphic hedgehog shouted back. Currently two female hedgehogs were chasing a black male snake, by the name of Slick, through the Museum of Natural History. Apparently, he stole a very big and very expensive diamond that was from the egyptian days 5,000 years ago. It was so old and so ancient to the point if he dropped it at all, it would shatter into a million pieces. And that would not be a very good thing. The reason he was named Slick is that no other cop has ever caught him in the act or even in a chase because he was too fast and too acrobatic and to, well, slick.

"Ha, Ha! You can't catch me cops. I'm too _Slick_ for you!" the male taunted them as he slithered back and forth, room through room.

"We'll see about that!" shouted the pink hedgehog cop that goes by the name of Amy Rose. Amy took a sharp left while her partner, that goes by the name of Zakayla _(Z for short)_ , kept pursuing the snake. Amy weaved and turned through different galleries and art from long ago to try and cut him off.

"Hurry Amy!" shouted Zakayla which her voice echoed through large building. "He's close to the exit!"

Feeling the adrenaline kick in her blood, Amy picked up the pace and she was being from next to her target to running in front of her target. Making a hard sharp left turn, she tackled him to the ground, knocking the artifact right out of his hands. Everything happened in slow motion as Amy landed on top of Slick, having his head collide with the cold hard ground. He groaned in pain from the impact. Amy sat on him brushed the bangs out of her eyes panting out of breath for a moment.

"Can't catch you huh? I beg to differ." She smirked and took out her hand cuffed the criminal. "You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in court." Zakayla soon came running out, panting out of breath, holding her knees in support. She stood up and smile at the pink hedgehog while carrying the artifact he had stolen.

"Way to go Amy! You caught him!" she said and Amy smiled.

"I wouldn't have without you and your expertise." She replied. Z chuckled. Before they partners, Z was a deadly bounty hunter and a good one at that. No one has caught her except for Amy Rose herself. After awhile, they became friends and a she became a cop with her ever since. Soon however, the police showed up and surrounded the building. There were voices of chatter heard among them as they observe things in the museum and the extreme chase that had happened. A few cops had taken Slick and put him in the back if the police car, hearing his complains along with it. Zakayla handed back the artifact as well and then turned to Amy.

"Hey Amy, why do you think he was in the museum in the first place?" she asked.

Amy put a her hand on her chin and rubbed it slightly thinking about the question. "I don't know. He doesn't seem like the one to do this type of thing. He usually after money and gold, but a 5,000 year old artifact? No way."

"Yeah. I think there is more than meet the eyes here." said Z with a perplexed look on her face. "All well, we always figure it out don't we Amy?"

"Yep!" Amy smiled and winked. After cleaning up and looking over the evidences the cops left the museum.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, in the Mobius Police Department, Amy Rose was in the gym training. She was punching the punching bag and wielding her special weapon. The Piko hammer. She was in the zone, training for hours taking breaks when needed. She soon got interrupted when her friend Cream came into the room.

"Hey Amy!" she said. Amy stopped wielding her hammer and looked and the bunny with a smiled.

"Hi Cream! What's up?" she waved and walk over to get her towel. Cream followed her.

"Did you file in your report from yesterday?" Cream asked which made Amy stopped patting her head with her towel.

"Oops… I forgot. Again." Amy said embarrassed. Since the first day of starting at MPD she would always have her police file done. Soon after, later in the months, it's been slipping her mind. This would be the second time this week.

Cream shook her head. "Luckily your partner did it for you. You know how the Chief is strict about that."

Amy sighed. "Yeah I know she is."

Cream flashed the pink hedgehog a smile. "Speaking of the chief, she wishes to talk to you and Zakayla about Slick."

"Ok, I'm on my way." Amy replied and left to hit the showers. After Amy got dressed, she headed to the chiefs main office. She came face to face with the door and knock three times.

"Come in!" A voice yelled on the other side. Amy walked in and she saw both her partner and the chief looking at her.

"Hello Chief Acorn." she greeted.

"Hello Miss Rose. Take a seat for me please." she said and Amy did. Chief Sally Alicia Acorn was the head boss of MPD. She is also the princess of Mobius and was supposed to be the next ruler until she found out she had a brother. Now he is ruler and she decide to take her time and be in charge of the police force to protect her people and home. She is very strict at times but she always gets the job done and is somewhat nice when she wants to be.

"Do you know why you both are here today?" she asked looking at the two hedgehogs.

"Is it because of the museum chase we did yesterday?" question Amy. Sally nodded.

"Yes. We have Slick in the interrogation room but he isn't talking. Not even our best cops could get to him. So I suggested you two as one of my Elite Police Officers to try and get him to spill." she explained.

"But I thought this job was for the Superior Elite cops?" said Z looking at the brown chipmunk.

There are certain ranks in MPD. There are the beginners, who are the ones are starting their training to become great cops. Next, there are the Middle estate cops that do the basics everyday cop jobs like watch a bank or file speeding tickets. Then, there are the Elites, cops who are allow to go on certain missions and do certain detective work. And last but not least, you have the superiors who have are allowed to basically do almost anything but have to have Chief Acorn permission. There also the ones that do the integration for the criminals.

"It is but I made and exception for the two of you." Sally replied. "Do you think you can handle it?"

Before Z could retaliate, Amy spoke. "Of course we can! You can count on us!"

Sally nodded. "Good. Head down to the Integration room immediately." The two hedgehogs nodded and left the office.

xxxxxxxx

On the way to the room, Amy and Zakayla chat a bit. "Amy, why did you do that?" asked Zakayla.

"Z, this is our chance to finally get ranked up!" she said containing her excitement. For as long as she remembered Amy wanted to be a professional cop. Going undercover, questioning criminals and being taken seriously, was something to live for. Zakayla rolled her eyes at her.

"Ok, but I am kinda happy with where we are at. But if you want to do it, then I will support you and do it too." Z sincerely said to her. Amy giggled and hugged her briefly. She let go and looked at her.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem. But you aren't doing this because of your dad's murder case from five years ago, are you?" Question Z, looking at her suspiciously. Amy looked around nervously.

"Um... Maybe. Hey look we made it!" shouted Amy changing the conversation. Zakayla was about to get on her for changing the subject, but decided to let her have her moment. The duo entered the room and Amy grabbed his file and had a chat with the group who was working behind the scenes. Then they walked into the small bullet and sound proof room. Amy sat in the chair across from Slick, while Zakayla crossed her arms and leaned against the wall anxious waiting for any trouble coming from the snake. Slick on the other hand was in handcuffs and had an attitude on his face, clearly not wanting to see the hedgehogs who put him in her the first place.

"Hello there Slick. Nice to see you again." said Amy looking through his file.

"What do you want pinky?!" he gritted to his teeth at her. Amy looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Don't call me pinky." She seethe through her on teeth. "And what I want, is to know why you would steal a priceless artifact instead of something else."

Slick rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

Amy and Slick went back and forth for two hours. Every time she would ask him a question, he would always deflect it and end up insult her in the process. It took for ever and Amy was really getting irritated and her partner could see that written all over her face. So she decided to take over.

"Ok, Amy how about we switch?" said Z. Amy huffed and stood up from her chair and walked to the wall. She leaned against it and thought about what happened. She didn't know that interrogating someone would be this hard. No wonder most of the superiors gave up. He was so disrespectful! Zakayla sat down and looked at the male.

"Alright Slick, you had your fun." started out Zakayla. "Everybody else might not know why you stole the artifact, but from your little chat with Amy, I figured out why."

Slick scoffed at her. "Oh really and why is that?"

Zakayla smirked at him slightly. "It's because you owe someone a lot of money, don't you?" Slicks skin grew pale and expression changed. This grabbed the attention of Amy, would was now curious as what was going to happen next. Slicks started to sweat a bit.

"No t-that's not it." He said looked at her nervously.

" _Gotcha."_ thought Zakayla and began to speak again. "Well your expression says otherwise." Slick looked away trying to figure out a way to get passed this. Z continued and looked through his file.

"Here is what I think you did." she said. "You come from a poor family, a family of five to be exact, and grew up around the streets of Mobius. Your father got shot, your younger sister is dead and all you have left was your brothers and mother but they disowned you. Angry you decide to hang around the wrong crowd and started to do drugs and steal. You were ok for a while until you ran out. Desperate for more, you decide to go to an employer and get some money to buy more drugs for yourself. You did and now you owe him some money at you can't pay back. Your employer, Slick, probably gave you a deadline to give back the money you stole. And since the banks here are heavenly guard and know what you look like, you decide to steal from the museum and sell the artifact and-"

"OK! I confess!" Slick shouted as he stood up and because of this two cops had to come in and contain him. They forcefully sat him back down and he groaned in pain.

"Come on Slick, Talk." said Z. Slick gulped nervously.

"Your right. I did but I can't he is everywhere!" he whined. Amy walked up and joined the conversation.

"'He?' He who?" asked Amy. Slick hesitated and then spoke.

"It was -" before he could say the name, Slicks watch started to beep red.

"Hey, why is your watch beeping?¨ Amy said in concern. Zakayla's eyes widen.

"That's no watch, it's a BOMB!" Everyone panicked and scattered out the room quickly. The watch beeped faster and you could her the panic in Slick's voice as he tried to take the watch off, but soon in came to nothing as the bomb exploded. Luckily everyone else made it out ok. Zakayla and Amy turned around and looked at the seen before them, shocked.

"Oh my goodness…."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Like, Comment, and Review**


	3. Figuring Things Out

**Wow so many reviews! THANK YOU!**

 **Let's keep going!**

 **Disclaimer:** **SEGA does NOT belong to me. Only Zakayla the hedgehog.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was exactly 4 hours later when the interrogation room blew up and took Slick along with it. Luckily everyone else in the room made it out safely, but not only did they lose a life but they also lost the only lead to the museum case, so Sally decided to drop the it for now. The outside of the room was ok, it was just the inside that was completely destroyed. The sector that the room was located in was off limits until the MPD construction workers could get it completely fixed.

Meanwhile, Amy was in her bunker along with Z, still traumatized over what had happened.

"I can't believed that happened!" Amy exclaimed. "We almost got ourselves killed!"

Z gave her a look. "Seriously Amy? This is apart of our job. Things like this are going to happen."

Amy sat up from her bed and looked at her partner, who was leading against the doorway from her bunker to the hallway staring off to space. Amy sighed. She signed up for this jobs so that means she had to put up with all the work that come up with it. She looked at Z who was think harder than usual gave her a sign to know that something was up.

"Hey what's up?" she asked. Z cut of from her daydream and looked at Amy.

"What do you mean?" Z replied. Amy stood up from her bed and walked up to her raised a eyebrow at the orange hedgehog.

"Your thinking about something. Tell me?" said Amy as she now stood in front of her, leaning on the other side. Zakayla huffed but gladly gave in, knowing that Amy has a habit of not dropping things to easily.

"Well you know how Slick got killed." said Z. Amy nodded.

"Well yeah. That watch he was wearing on his wrist." replied Amy. "Why?"

"The thing is I've seen this type of kill like this before." Zakayla told Amy rubbing her chin.

"Really? How?" asked Amy curiously. Zakayla chuckled nervously.

"Um, I might of did something like this during my little 'Saga'." said Z looking away from her. Amy gave her a frown.

"Oh, well that's something new." said Amy then she suddenly got an idea. "So do you know what the watch did exactly?"

Zakayla looked at the pink hedgehog and then suddenly caught on to her idea. "Yeah. The watch he was wearing is called the Timepiece Terminator. It tells people how much time they have left until there deadline is up. They are mostly used by dangerous gangs and criminal organizations a lot and are extremely hard to get."

"So basically, Slick ran out of time to turn in the money that he owes to his employer?" said Amy, piecing the new found information together.

"Not exactly, apparently he still had some time left. The Timepiece Terminator can also receive directions from either a voice activator or a typed in password." explained Z. Amy tapped her chin and decided to ask her another question.

"So what happens if there time runs out?"

Z gave her a serious look. "They go boom." Amy eyes widen.

"WHAT!" She shouted jumping up in shock. "Ok, but it still doesn't add up. Slick was going to tell us who his employer was and since he's dead…" She wander off. Z shook her head.

"Don't you get it Amy? It's directions was to self destruct if he was about to spill the beans. That is what this watch is all about. If your time is up you explode, if you say anything you also explode but a lot quicker." finish the orange hedgehog. Amy paced around her room slowly sinking in the info at hand, into her brain. The watch self destructed as soon as Slick was about to reveal who he owed money too thanks to directions instructed by the mystery employer. Amy rubbed her chin and thought about the options left. Zakayla watched her patiently, blowing the bangs out of her eyes.

" _Maybe the case isn't a total bust after all."_ thought Amy and pounded her fist on her hand confidently. "Do you think that the exploding watch may have left so evidence behind?"

Z thought for a moment then answered her. "Well maybe. Usually explosives tend to not leave any evidence behind, but with this specific kill, you need put a certain chip in the watch. The chip needs to be surrounded by anarchy berly (chaos emerald) for it to turn into a bomb.

"Right! Anarchy Beryl hold chaos energy that is very difficult to break, so that means it must still be around then!" exclaimed Amy.

"I guess so. Let's hope that the person who put the explosive in the watch, messed up somehow. Only certain people know how to make a clean kill with a Timepiece Terminator." Z told Amy.

"Would some certain people include you?" questioned Amy. Z shrugged her shoulders and smirked at her. "Maybe."

Amy walked out of her police dorm. "Come on let's go and see." Amy walked down the hallway until her partner stopped her.

"Hold on a sec Amy." said Z now in the hallway along with Amy. "No one is supposed to be in the sector until construction is done."

"Yeah I know, but if we don't go now, they'll get rid of the evidence. And knowing the construction workers, they take forever to get done. Most of them are very stubborn as well." Zakayla sighed. In the matter, Amy is right.

"Ok, so what's the plan? We can't just walk up to them." asked Z going along with her plan.

"Here. I got an idea. Come on." The two hedgehogs then ran down the long wide hallway.

xxxxxxxxxx

Soon enough they made to the sector that located the interrogation room. The duo was currently standing outside it, looking down at the yellow tape reading CAUTION. Amy whispered to Z.

"Come on." she said and went underneath the tape. Zakayla followed her repeating her actions. The walked some ways undetected from the construction workers that was working around them chatting with each other and fixing thing with the equipment they had. Finally they made it to the room. The door was completely gone so it made it easier to sneak it without the squeaky handle, but before they could even step into the room they were stopped.

"Hey! You two aren't supposed to be down here!" yelled a voice which made both girls freeze in there traps. They slowly turned around and there eyes met with the head boss of the construction. He was a middle age, buff bear with a military haircut and a small beard, wearing a construction uniform like the others. His name tag read 'Bill' and he didn't look too happy to see them. Zakayla was the first to talk.

"Um…Hi to you too?" she said and shrugged nervously at him. He crossed his arms and glared at her. Then at Amy.

"Chief Acorn gave specific orders not to let anyone come in sector until further notice. Why are you here?" he asked still looking at them.

"Um, we were just leaving, but I couldn't go because I left something valuable to me in the interrogation room. So if you could jus-"

Bill cut her off bored with her story. "Aye boys! Come and get these girls outta here!" he shouted and two mobian cats that was apart of the crew quickly grabbed them and pushed them towards the exit. Both Amy and Zakayla were struggling against them, complaining on the way.

"Get off!" Z shouted and punched the cat in the gut earning a grunt from him. Before she could swing at the cat that hold Amy she was stopped by Sally.

"Police officer Z, stand down!" spoke Sally as she came into the scene. She stopped and looked at her, crossing her arms and huffing. Despite everything else, Z _hates_ taking orders from Sally sometimes, especially when it comes to fighting. But if she doesn't listen, she would most likely lose her position and get kick out of the station. She had an irritated look on her face showing Sally she won this round and she wouldn't argue.

Sally turned and looked at Bill. "What going on?"

"These two broke the rules." he said, earning a glare from Amy. She stood up and looked at Sally.

"I just left my phone in there after the explosion occurred." Amy lied. In reality, it was in her pocket but she got them into this mess, the best she could do is get them out. Sally was gazing at her suspiciously and then she glanced at Bill.

"Let them in." she told Bill. Bill was about to oppose, but Sally stopped him. Amy thanked her and walked right in while Z stuck her tongue out out at bill and follow in behind her. Bill growled in dismay.

The girls strolled and examined the room. It was completely destroyed inside. The wall was coming off, the glass was shattered into a million pieces and the ground was broken up with tiles. Trust me, you do not want to be in there. Amy shuttered at the sight.

"Creepy." she muttered.

"Yeah, get moving Amy, that anarchy beryl has to still be here. Somewhere." said Z. "It should shine bright since its a special type of crystal." Amy smiled and they began their search. Z looked in all the scraps of wood and under the rubble. Amy looked near the glass and scraped wall sconces, careful not to cut her gloves on something. After a good three minutes, something shiny caught Amy's eye. She walked over to some scraps and shuffled it and the came face to face with a green gem.

"Hey, I think I found it!" she called over to Z. She rushed over and stood next to Amy observing the piece. Z smiled.

"Yes that's it!" said Zakayla happily. "Here let me see." Amy gave it to her and stood next to her. It was small as a little pebble, big enough to put inside a watch, or as a matter of fact, any watch.

"So what now?" asked Amy examining it.

"I'll take this with me and have a friend of mine look at it." said Z. "I'll call you when I have something ok?"

Amy nodded at her. "Ok." The two walked out of the room just in time to see Sally and Bill talking. Sally gazed at them.

"Did you find your phone Amy?" asked Sally to the pink hedgehog.

" _Phone?"_ Amy thought, then it clicked in her mind. " _My lie!_ Yes, yes I did. Thank you Sally. Me and Z are going to go now."

"Your welcome Amy and next time, don't sneak inside." said Sally waving them off. They nodded and walked away from the scene. After a good distance they chatted for a bit then Amy's phone buzzed. She picked it up and read the text.

 _See you soon Amelia_ :)

Zakayla looked at her phone along with her. "Is that from your sister?"

"Yeah my mom and sister and my brother-in-law are coming for a visit. There staying at my house since there was some 'trouble' in the town they were currently living in." Amy explained as she and Z were now in on the sidewalk in the city of Mobius, a few block away from the station.

"Oh ok. Good luck with them. Trust me your going to need it." said Zakayla waving off Amy. "I'll call you about our little problem when I have a lead."

"Ok Bye!" waved Amy as Z walked down the sidewalk and turned on to Stardust street. Amy sighed and shook her head and looked up towards the sky.

"I am in for a lot of drama with family…."

xxxxxxxxxx

Late at night in the city of Mobotropolis (which is far, far away from Mobius) stood three figures in an alleyway.

"No no no please don't -" **BANG!** The third figures body laid lifelessly on the ground, surrounded by his own pool of blood.

"Finally. Been trying to catch this guy for weeks." one figure said. The other one chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah, that what he gets for not paying on time." The other figure said. They laughed evilly, but it was cut off short by a buzz sound. The other figure digged through his pocket and grabbed his phone and read the text.

Mission Complete. Target Terimated.

"Looky here." He said and showed his phone to his comrade. "Looks like Slick tried to talk."

The first figure scoffed. "Serves him right. He tried to sell us out." He put his gun in his pocket. "Do the BOSS know?"

He nodded. "Yeah he knows. This a prime example of what would happen if you cross _**The Speed Demon**_.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Aw snap, We got something big people. The girls have finally found a clue to Slicks death. And also, who are these figures and most importantly who is** _ **The Speed Demon?**_ **Find out next in the next episode.**

 **ByE!**


	4. Family and More

**Hello My dear Readers! So now we are getting a little deeper into things.**

 **Disclaimer: SEGA does NOT belong to me only Zakayla the hedgehog and other OCs I put in this story.**

 **Enjoy the Chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy Rose was at the Mobius Airport waiting for her family to show up. She was standing next to her pink Cadillac car playing Candy Stomp wearing a red T-shirt with a blue jeans skirt and her signature red boots to complete the cute outfit. She gazed up from her phone and starred up into space. It was exactly a week since they found the Anarchy Beryl, which adds up to a week with no word from Zakayla about the matter. At work, she would ask her if she found some information but end up with the same despicable answer "no". She was kinda getting impatient with it, itching to find out what was really going on. She was about to resume to her game until she her a voice.

"Hello! Earth to Amy!" a dark pink hedgehog waved a hand in front of her face. Amy flinched and blinked looking directly at the hedgehog, realizing who it was. She flushed embarrassingly.

"Uh... Hi Ava. How are you?" Amy asked looking at her older sister nervously. Ava laughed at her reaction.

"See Mom? Amy is always in her own little world." She chuckled. Ava was Amy's older sister. She was 28 years old and married about a year ago. She was hot and a very likable person and she was easy to get along with at times. She is very successful, got herself into business and fashion and other. Right is currently working as an assistant in her husband's company.

As Ava was criticizing Amy about not being focus, another female hedgehog and a white tiger walked up to the sisters. Amy glare at her and rolled her eyes, completely ignoring her rant.

"Hello Amelia." greeted the older female hedgehog that was her mother as they hugged. The white tiger that happened to be her sister's husband hugged her as well.

"Hello Mom. Hello Liam." Amy greet back as she help them with their luggage and put it in the trunk. "Come on let's go to my place and get you settled in." After a few minutes of putting the suitcases up, all four mobians hopped in the car and drove off towards Amy's house.

xxxxxxxx

After it would have seemed to be minutes, Amy's Cadillac finally drove up the nice paved tan driveway. Everyone filed out and got settle in unpacking and chatting with each other. While her family was doing that, Amy walked to the kitchen and start to make some fresh lemonade. Her mother soon came in and sat in the living room staring at her youngest daughter.

"I see your making my famous homemade lemonade." said her mother that went by the name of Seraphina. Amy smiled and nodded at her, pouring some sugar into the bunch. "To think you could make some for your husband everyday."

Amy sighed. Here she goes again. "Mom I don't need a husband right now. I have to much on my plate to even look for one." By now, both Ava and Liam came in the room watched the conversation.

"Amy come on now sweety, your 23 years old. Surely by now you would have time to settle down instead of doing your police job 24/7. You barely call anymore." retorted Seraphina pouting playfully at Amy. Amy huffed. Her mother was at least over 55 years of age, and single, and would always bring up the whole 'husband' thing around her. Growing up, her family was slightly poor and ever since her father died, things had been even more difficult. Things didn't start to get better until Ava met Liam and they fell in love. Liam came from a rich family of tigers and was slightly considered to be very importance. Since they married, the Rose household has been doing a lot better and because of it, this gave my mother an idea. If Ava getting married to someone rich helped us this much, what happens when both daughters marry someone successful? This was going on for about 6 months and quite frankly, Amy was getting annoyed by it.

"Mom I called you last week." said Amy shaking her head slightly stirring the homemade lemonade in a lemonade holder. She then poured it into glass.

"Okay fine, but you can't blame me for worrying about you." said Seraphina looking at the pink hedgehog with concern.

"I know mom. But I am fine trust me." she said passing out the cups a filed with lemonade.

"Really Amy? That's what you said that last 8 times." said Ava taking a sip from her glass. Amy sent her a smudged look.

"Is this coming from the girl who is staying here with her rich husband?" retorted Amy leaning against the counter stirring her cup in her hand smirking at her sister.

"Aw, can you blame me for coming all this way to see my favorite pinky?" exaggerated Ava, adding a faint to her act. Liam caught her and smiling down at her.

" _ **E**_ va." Amy murmured slightly glaring daggers at her. Pinky was the name her dad gave her and it automatically caught to everyone else in the family. She hated that name but put up with it because it was one of the few things that made her dad happy. Seraphina chuckled a bit.

"Girls stop teasing each other." said Seraphina smiling at them. "And besides, Amy, Liam came here on his own free will." Amy looked at Liam to see if she is telling the truth. He nodded.

"I did. I need a break from work and all the other stuff. Coming here means that I can be myself and be here with my wife." said Liam looking into Ava's eye romantically. Ava blushed and giggled.

"Aw…" said Seraphina as she gazed at them. Amy rolled eyes. Show offs.

"Anyway." said Ava, changing the subject. "How's your partner in crime, Z, doing?" Amy walk over to the sink and washed her glass out and put it up in the dishwasher. She turned back to her family.

"She doing fine actually. Were just got another case a week ago." Amy replied wiping off her counter.

"Really? Another murder case type of thing?" asked Liam grabbing the now empty cups and putting them in the sink.

Amy paused for bit. "Um... something like that."

Seraphina eyed her suspiciously. "Really like what?"

Amy walked over and sat on her couch and crossed her arms. "Mom you know I can't tell you all of it."

"Would it happened to be about the explosion in MPD HQ that was on the news a week ago?" asked Liam now sitting next to his wife. Seraphina gasped.

"Were you caught in the explosion?!" She shouted panicking a bit. Amy huffed a bit.

"It's fine mom. I made it out in time and so did Zakayla." she said and Seraphina automatically relaxed, relieved to hear the good news.

Ava gave her little sister inferior look. "Are you sure your OK? Being a cop is a very hard job. You may have gotten lucky once but next time not so much." Amy faced her and gave her a thankful look.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. Thanks Eva." she said earning a glare from her sister but smiled at her. "So...Do you all want to watch a movie and rest a bit?"

"You young-lings have fun. I am going to rest upstairs." said Amy's mom getting up from her chair and heading towards the stairs.

"OK then, how about we watch Baby Driver?" She suggested. They agreed and headed towards the TV room.

xxxxxxx

Down in the dumps, in the dirty places of Mobius, on orange hedgehog was walking down alley way with her hands in her pockets. She was wearing a black shirt with a red crop top jacket over it with some dark blue jeans and red Nike shoes. After walking down some ways, she came upon a hidden garage, one in which it, looked like it was abandon. She came up to the door and knocked three time to the beat of "The Greatest." The door slowly opened to reveal a very huge and buff tiger wearing dark clothes and sharp shaped sunglasses, looking down on her.

"What's the code?" he asked crossing his arms and had a mean expression on his face.

"Stars can't shine without the darkness that surrounds it." she said and he nodded and stood out of her way. She nodded back and walked right in. The garage was wide and spacious and had a lot of car parts, inventions and technology in different place high and low. She kept walking and noticed a brown spotted jaguar in a pit crew suit, fixing the engine in a red race car, painted with lightning on the sides. She stopped some ways and saw the jaguars ears perk up slightly.

"Didn't think you show up in a place like this huh, Z?" said the brown jaguar turning around facing Z, wiping the oil and dirt of her gloves.

"Nice to see you too, Ashanti." replied Zakayla, crossing her arms smirking at her. The brown jaguar named Ashanti smirked back. She was about the same height as Amy, without her heels, and was a basic tomboy. She never showed her eyes and would either have a red hat on or have a red bandana on covering it completely. Her past was a mystery but not enough for Zakayla not to know it. They basically grew up together and life was kinda hard for them but they pushed through together. It wasn't until the police job that they split ways.

Ashanti chuckled and closed the hood on the front of the car. She she walked over to her chair, leaned back, and faced her. "What can I do for you?"

Zakayla walked over and leaned on the desk located next to her and crossed her arms. "You do realized that is extremely hard to catch you here right?"

Ashanti smirked at her. "Aw… Getting slower are we?"

"Not really. I will always be the better thief." Z smirked back remembering their past together casing Ashanti to roll her eyes.

"Ha ha. That was only one time and still you never let me live it down." she said. Long story short, Ashanti messed up on a 'Mission' that they had. "And besides your a cop now."

"I know. Anyway, I assumed that you have heard the news lately Ash?" asked Z using the nickname she goes by. Ash nodded.

"Yeah. I can't believe someone had the guts to use the Timepiece Terminator. I hope they realized that it is extremely hard to make a clean kill with it." she replied shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah and luckily they didn't." said Zakayla holding up the tiny chip filled with anarchy beryl. Ash stood up, walked over, took the chip from z gently and examined it. After a good few seconds she looked back at her.

"Let me guess, you want me to help you find out who is responsible for setting this thing off?" she questioned crossing her left leg in front of her right, raising a brow. Zakayla nodded at her.

"Yes. Me and Amy were interrogating a snake named Slick, until our little distraction got us off track and taking him with it. We need to find out who gave Slick that watch." She explained to the jaguar. Ash started to walk back and forth, slowly thinking about the information given to her. She stopped and looked off ways.

"What's in it for me? You know that I don't do these things for free." she indicated. Z rolled her eyes.

"You owe me for last time. Remember when your car almost blew up with you in it because of a busted engine?" she said, raising a brow at her. Ash pouted and walked over to her computer. Z smiled in satisfaction, knowing that she won and walked over. She stood behind her, watching Ash type away.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Aw, that scene was funny!" laughed Ava as she was looking at the screen along with Liam with his head on her shoulder agreeing with her. Amy giggled and ate some more popcorn. She then heard a ding from her phone, looked over, and read the text.

 _Amy i found out who Slicks employer was. You know where to meet me._

Z

Amy immediately jumped up from her seat with her face full with relief, which startled both Liam and Ava.

"Gosh, Amy what has gotten into you?!" Ava screeched and glared at her as she made her spill the popcorn on herself and all over the floor. Amy simply ignored her and fixed her quills.

"Sorry but I got to go. Something urgent just came up at work." Amy said and ran out of the TV room. She quickly ran upstairs to her room and got dressed and ran back downstairs and out the door. She hopped in her car and drove off. After a good 15 minutes, Amy's car came to a screeching stop and she hopped out ran towards her partner. She stopped right in front of her and gasped of air. In all her life, She has never been this tempted to work on a case, especially now that they were on there own for it. Zakayla raised a brow.

"Girl, you act like you ran a marathon." she said and Amy blew a raspberry at her. Z rolled her eyes and looked a her partner. Amy smiled.

"OK, so did this friend of your help out?" asked Amy. Z nodded.

"Yep." she said looking around her. Amy did the same. There secret meeting place was the place of where they first met and ever since then they would always come her to do crime work or gossip about others or just talk about life.

"Well?" said Amy impatiently. Z gave her a glare and Amy gave her a apologetic look. Hey you can't blame her, can ya?

"Amy, Slick employer is none other than _The Speed Demon_." Zakayla said give her a nervous look.

"The Speed Demon?" said Amy looking confused. Z sighed and shook her head.

"That's his code name. His real name is none other than **Sonic the hedgehog**." Amy gasped, then gave a perplexed look.

"Who's that?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Come on Amy seriously? Well my pink friend your about to find out soon enough.**

 **Stay tune find out what will happen next.**

 **Comment, Like, and Review and I will see you soon.**

 **ByE!**


	5. The First Meeting

**Hello Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I thank you for reading. I was on my break and thought about how I want this story to go.**

 **Now I am back!**

 **Disclaimer: You already know, SEGA/Nintendo doesn't belong to me only Zakayla the hedgehog and any other OCs I put into this story. Thank you!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zakayla looked at Amy like she was just kidding about what she had said, that it had to be some sort of joke. But much to her dismay, Amy was being serious. Amy looked at the reaction of her friend and frowned. Was it something she said? Zakayla sighed, leaded against the wall, crossed her arms over her chest and gave the pink hedgehog a look. Amy pouted and put her hand on her hips.

"Come on Amy. You seriously don't know who _**The Speed Demon**_ is?" said Zakayla raising a brow. Amy dropped her pout and nodded at her slowly.Z gave her a slanted smile. "It's ok Amy. It's not your fault you don't know."

Amy gave her slight smile of hope. "It's fine. I've been in the police business longer than you and if I don't know who he is then most of the cops that I work with probably doesn't know him either." Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"If what you said is true, that means that the work we are secretly doing here is bigger than us. This type of information is for the Elite Police Crew and possibly for the government itself." replied Zakayla rubbing her chin in a slightly slow motion.

"The government?!" shouted Amy harshly but quietly so no one in the area could hear them. "Is this "Speed Demon" really that bad?"

Z nodded. "Yes out of the top 10 most dangerous mobians in the world, he is in the number third spot."

"Ok, so we are dealing a super baddie here," said Amy tapping her chin with her pointer finger.

"He's more than that, but your on the right track." said Z. "And with his excessive speed to help him, it makes him difficult to catch."

Amy crossed her arms and kicked a rock with her shoe. "At least I now know why this 'Sonic' is called the Speed Demon. But Slick must of known that he was dangerous. Why did he go to him for money? He could of just went to someone else."

"I know." replied Z. "It could be that he was in debt or just incredibly stupid. But now we have enough info to know who and what we are dealing with here."

"Yeah." agreed Amy as she walked up to her leading against the walk with her. "So how bad is this guy?"

Zakayla turned and faced her. "Well to start off, he is a blue cyan hedgehog with dark green eyes and is at least 25 years of age."

"Really? He only 2 years older than I am!" said Amy.

"Yeah but don't let age fool you. He is wanted in at least 57 countries." said Z.

"Woah, ok then." said Amy. "But Sonic, seriously? What's a Sonic?"

"Really Amy?" Z said with a smirk, giggling with Amy. After awhile, they stopped. Both female hedgehogs dwelling over what to do next. Amy gazed up at the stars in the sky, watching each one twinkle one at a time. Z on the other was muttering to herself, typing away on her phone.

"Hey, do you remember the first time we met?" asked Amy out of the blue. Z nodded.

"Yeah, today would mark the day that you finally got your head back in the game." Zakayla said look out in yonder.

 _ **2 years ago**_

 _ **11:08 pm**_

" _Hmph, this is so boring!" Amy thought as she walked down a hall of priceless artifacts. "I can't believe this, 2 years on the job and I get stuck as a museum guard!"_

 _Amy was doing her rounds as a museum guard making sure nothing was stolen, nothing was broken, and noone came in. She had gotten herself in on probation by Chief Sally 2 days earlier for getting what she quoted "Way out of hand." Amy huffed at the thought. What did she do wrong? It's not her fault the criminal earned himself a black eye for talking smack. But no matter how hard she tried to defend her case, the superiors would not listen. She pouted just thinking about it._

 _After she was done, she started to head back until she saw a shadow reflect on a glass case move swiftly towards the jewelry room. Amy gasped and charged after it. When she came up on her location, she quickly hid behind the wall, peeking out to see what was going on. She saw two museum guards knocked out cold on the ground. She also saw an orange hedgehog wearing a black short sleeve turtleneck that covered her muzzle, with black baggy leather plans and heavy leather boots and a belt with the letter Z on it. The female hedgehog was breaking in a jewel case and managed to get in cracked open without setting off the alarms. She held up the artifact and it happened to be a red ruby. The red ruby of Queen Lola's crown._

" _Wow, so shiny." she said sarcastically and put it in her storage bag turning around in the process. Amy was able to see her face and can clearly see that she was agitated for some reason. The female huffed._

" _I can't believe that I had to steal a gem. Why can't a be hire to end someone instead?" she whisperly harshed as she was of now cleaning up her mess. She soon got done and head back the way she came in when Amy suddenly shouted at her._

" _Stop it right there thief!" yelled Amy with her gun already removed from her hoster into her hand facing the end of it towards the jewel thief. The orange hedgehog turned around and glared at her._

" _Great a cop. What more can a girl ask for?" the female growled under her breath._

" _Hands up in the air were I can see them!" Amy shouted, trying to balance herself in the stance she was in. She didn't know what was happening to her, but what she did know is that she was going to take this criminal down. The female hedgehog saw that Amy was shifting uneasily and decided to play this to her advantage._

" _Hey officer, are you ok?" she asked walking around slowly, twiddling the gem between her fingers._

" _Don't move!" Amy shouted once again. Her palms began to sweat and gun that was locked between both her hands began to shake._

" _Hey, you don't look so well. Rough day?" she asked stopping in front of her with the distance of eight feet in between them._

" _Enough you!" Amy spat. "Put the jewel back and put your hands up!" The thief only smirked at her and walked towards her. Amy was now starting to grow nervous as she got closer and closer to her, and before she new it she was standing 3 feet away from her. Just what exactly was happening to her?_

" _Or else what?" the thief replied. Amy was at a loss for a second, til the thief spoke once more. "Here I'll help you." the thief disappeared and swoop kicked Amy, making her lose her stance and knocking her gun out of her hand. She landed with a big 'Oof' and groaned in pain. Amy was now looking up to the ceiling confused. The thief then sprinted out of the door down the hallway._

" _Catch me if you can,_ _ **pinky**_ _." she hollered back to her which caused Amy to snap out of whatever trance she was in. No one, and she mean NO one, calls her pinky unless she says otherwise. She jumped up, grabbed her gun and bolted after her. The female hedgehog realised that the cop was right behind her and put a pip in her step._

" _So much for going out the way I came in." the female murmured to herself. Amy chased her room after room, trying to catch her. The hedgehog was doing flips and jumps making it hard for the young cop. Amy was a great gymnast and combat fighter, but this criminal was a professional. She was making moves that Amy didn't think was possible. She almost ran into a beam just to observe her moves._

 _The chase went on for about five more minutes until the thief came to a wall. Amy cornered her, slowly catching her breath with her hands on her knees and then looked up. The criminal turned around, her eyes connecting with Amy. Amy smirked._

" _Nowhere to run now is there?" said Amy taking out her cuffs. "Come quietly." Amy walked up to her slowly. But the criminal only laughed her which caused her smirk to fall._

" _Wow you really think you caught me?" she taunted Amy._

 _Amy frowned. "Look around you. Do_ _ **you really think**_ _you can escape?" she retorted, having the orange hedgehog look at the walls._

" _Poor you." said the female hedgehog connecting eyes with Amy once more. "Your missing the big picture here."_

" _Which is?" asked Amy finally stopping in her tracks, with five feet away from her destination. The thief shook her head slightly in disapproval._

" _Think about it, you could of caught me earlier and avoided this entire chase, but you didn't." she started to say. "To think the reason why is that you were not focus. You have to many thing going on in your head to focus on what is front of you, which is me."_

 _Amy mouth hangs open for a second then she closed it. For a thief she had a point. With family, work, and being on probation, her mind was everywhere. She quick snapped back her._

" _So it doesn't matter now." she hissed at her. "I said it once, I'll say it again, you're under arrest!"_

 _The criminal rolled her eyes at her, but then recovered with a smirked on her muzzle. "No matter, I wanted this to happen. Look up." She pointed to the ceiling and Amy gazed up to see glass. Amy cornered her down below but not up above. Something red caught her eye she squinted a saw that it was a bomb! Her eyes widen and before she could move a muscle, it went off._

 _ **BANG!**_

 _Glass came crashing down and Amy turned and covered her face just in time to prevent the glass from falling into her eyes but it wasn't the same for her clothes. While Amy was busy, the thief reached for her belt and pulled out a pen that turned into a grappling hook and shot it up to the sky and it wrapped around the poll that just so happened to be next to the sky roof and shot up. She landed on the roof, disconnecting herself and having the grappling pen reiled in a returned to her pocket. She looked over and saw the pink cop glare at her._

" _Better luck next time Pinky!" she shouted at her and laughed._

" _I'm not done yet thief!" Amy shouted back._

" _My name is Zakayla not thief." she shouted in reply._

" _Why would you tell me your name?" said Amy keeping her eyes on Z._

" _Because, this will be the last time we talk!" answered Z. "And besides, you got game use it wisely!" At that note, Amy quickly rushed over and turned on the alarm but by the time she got back Zakayla was gone. She ran off into the night._

" _This isn't over." She murmured and walked back to the crime scene._

 _ **Flashback ended**_

"Yeah to think your were wrong when you said that. Eventually we did see eachother again and again." said Amy smiling at the memory.

Zakayla giggled. "Yeah. Good times." She pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

"Crap, its 12:14 pm." cursed Zakayla harshly. "We have work tomorrow."

"Oh no, My family must be worried about me!" hissed Amy nervously, putting a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow." said Zakayla brushing off Amy's expression and started to walk off but the hammer hero stopped her.

"Wait! What about _**The Speed Demon**_?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone.

"OK, we will discuss this tomorrow ok?" Z replied back in the same tone.

"OK." nodded Amy with a small smile.

"And Pinky, whatever you do, Don't. Tell. _**Sally**_ _._ "

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Welp another chapter done. What's going to happen next?**

 **Comment, Review and Like!**

 **ByE!**


	6. Other Side and More

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating, but it was summer break and it gave me a lot of time to think about what direction I want this story to go and so now here it is! The next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: SEGA/NINTENDO does NOT belong to me only Zakalya the Hedgehog and any other OC I put in this story.**

 **Enjoy!**!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **At an unknown location**_

 _ **11:52 pm**_

"Hurry up and load those boxes in the van!" a voice shouted above the crowd as there were a bunch of mobians moving boxes into 5 black SUV's. It was late at night so the vans blended into dark with ease. Different types of noises and grunts were heard all around as the mobian workers were trying to keep up with the orders that were being barked at them. It was a heavy job, but they had to manage and get through. In those crates, held highly tech weapons and guns of mass destruction, used for purposes unknown. They were even more dangerous all together so much as if a box dropped, it would set of a change reaction and go **BOOM**.

"Come on men, the sooner we get this done the better! We are on a tight schedule people!" a commanding voice shouted. It happened to come from a red echidna by the name of Knuckles. Knuckles is a 26 year old and second in command of the crime organization. He was wearing a black shirt with tan army shorts and topping it with his signature green and red shoes. He was a tough and fearsome like his boss and being in the army helped the cause a lot. "Move, Move"!

While Knuckles was currently shouting, he didn't have time to notice who was behind him. Luckily, the presences that stood behind him was on surprise at all. Feeling the power behind him halted his rant, and he turned around to see a familiar face.

"Sonic." he said casually with his arms crossed at him adding on a smirk. "Stopping by for a bit?" Across from him stood a blue hedgehog with a similar smirk on his muzzle with his hands in his blue jean pants while wearing a black shirt and red, white, and gold shoes. Sonic, as he was called, walked up next to him and sighed looking down on the moving mobians.

"You know you might lose your voice if you keep yelling at them." he said to the red echidna. Knuckles scoffed and looked away.

"I wouldn't have to if they can follow simple instructions." Knuckles replied. "Most of them act like amateurs when they have been in this business of over four years."

Sonic sighed, knowing that he had a point. "Exactly. Instead of yelling at them, start killing them off. Then they'll get moving."

"Your right. Since some of them are new, I give them three warning shots." said Knuckles taking a pistol out of the back pocket of his army shorts. He aimed the first shot at two bears carrying a crate lazily and pulled the trigger, scaring the duo. They quickly went back to moving the crate right, worried about keeping their lives. He then aimed and pulled the trigger again at a couple of cats who were arguing over nonsense, totally irrelevant to the job. It went of with a loud bang, startling the cats as they quickly scurried away. Knuckles smiled in satisfaction seeing the results of his shots. Sonic laid back amused.

"With the progress moving up to speed, we should have the shipment loaded up in the vans in about 7 to 10 mins." He explained to the blue hedgehog. Sonic nodded in reply.

"Great. The sooner the better. I don't like to stay in one place to long." Sonic replied.

"Alright." Knuckles said looking at his pistol, switching out his current load with a full one. He looked around to see a hyena worker smoking in the corner. But before he could scare him into submission, another bullet pierce through the air making them both duck for cover. Sonic quickly stood up and looked around at his surroundings, his ears twitching at even the slightest movements. Another bullet zipped through over head in Sonic's direction. At that moment he knew, someone was trying to kill him. And he knew exactly who it is.

Sonic grabbed is revolver out of his holster. "Dive for cover! Protect the load!" he shouted. As soon as he fired a bullet, a battle had just started.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **MPD**_

 _ **1:04 pm**_

It has been a week since the alleyway conversation happened between Amy and Zakayla happened. Everything has been going fine for the two cops. Well almost everything. Amy Rose was currently fidgeting with the printer in her office, trying to print a report on a recent bank robbery. She huffed and growled as the paper was apparently caught.

"Come on you stupid thing!" she gritted through her teeth. "Give. Me. The. Paper!"

Cream came in Amy's small office to see what the commotion was about. She gave a little laugh seeing her friend having a mini war with a printer. Amy caught wind of her and gave her a glare.

"Ha ha. Laugh it up Cream." she scoffed at the bunny. Cream walked over and lifted up the printer top and gave the damage paper to her.

"Sorry Amy." apologized Cream. "But the way you were messing with the printer, it was like you were fighting a mini war."

"Yeah, yeah." replied Amy, forgiving her friend. "I have to give this report filed in."

"Actually, Chief Sally wants to see you. She sent me to tell you that." explained Cream stopping Amy from walking out.

"Oh. About what?" Amy curiously asked.

"She said something about missing evidence?" said Cream tapping her chin, not thinking to much about the subject. Amy on the other hand, her blood ran cold. Millions of thoughts were running through her head. It had been awhile since the bomb accident and everything has been fine but words tens to get out. Has Sally figured out what they done?

"Amy?" questioned Cream. Amy got out of her thoughts and looked over at her. "You OK?"

"Oh..um..yeah I'm fine. I'll go see Sally." Amy slurred a bit. She quickly walked out of her office and went to Sally's, leaving behind a very confused friend. After what had been ages she finally made it to her destination. She sighed a bit, letting go the breath he held in. She steadily lifted up her hand and knocked on the door three times.

"Come in!" a voice said from the inside. Amy slowly opened the door and peeked her head inside. There sat Sally in her office chair and Zakayla in the chair in front of her desk, both looking at her.

"Glad you can join us Amy." said Sally motioning her to sit down next to her partner. Amy did just so.

"Here's my report. It kinda got jammed in the printer." said she said handing the chipmunk the scrunched up paper. Sally looked at it and put it in her pile of stacked reports.

"Thank you. You're probably wondering why I called you both in here." she said.

"Is it to give us a raise because I need that." said Z, earning a slight glare from Sally.

"No. It's about what happened on the day Slick died." She explained. Amy face went down a few colors. So it was about the bomb accident.

"Ok what about it?" asked Z casually as if she didn't do anything. Sally sighed.

"I know that you both took evidence from the construction site when you went to get Amy's phone." she confessed, not even bothering to beat around the bush. Both Hedgehogs looked at her as if she lost her noggin. Amy eyes widen and gasped.

"H-how did you know?" she said surprised.

"Amy!" hissed Zakayla. Amy cover her mouth realizing what she had just spilled.

"Two reasons. One, you just told me." The chief said looking at the pink hedgehog. "And two, the security cameras were fixed before the two of you came in."

"So you saw the whole thing?" questioned Zakayla, eyeing the chipmunk.

"I _saw_ the whole thing. Luckily for you, I wasn't able to pick up any audio since that was still being fixed."

"Oh." said Amy.

Sally continued. "You do realize how big of a penalty this is right? You broke one of our many rules in the MPD."

Amy was about to answer back, but Z spoke first. "Yeah we know, but you didn't give us much of a choice here Sally." Sally eyed the orange hedgehog, giving her a slanted look.

"I know, you know the rules. You two are not Elites yet and what you did was not in your jurisdiction." Sally said back. Tension rises in the room as Z and Sally were glaring at each other. Amy decide to ease it up a bit.

"Sally, listen. Some of the Elites are busy and have other jobs to do. The ones that are supposed to be on this case about Slick and such aren't trying hard enough. They do even look like they are intrigued into solving it like me and partner over here." Amy explained to the chipmunk in charge. "Not only that, we were the ones who caught Slick and you were the one who advised us to interrogate him." Sally sighed and ran her fingers through her red silky hair.

"Your right in some ways Amy, but what happened after that is a different situation." she said. "It is just best if we drop this and you two go back two what you were doing."

"What-" Z was about to protest until Sally stopped her.

"Another word about this, and I will have no choice but to put the two of you on probation." Amy and Z just stared at her. Was she really thinking about putting them on probation? Z huffed but Amy looked down. Out of All this, she really didn't want to be put on probation again. She stood up and nodded.

"OK, Chief Sally." Amy said calmly looking back up. "We'll stay out of the way."

Zakayla stood up crossing her arms as well as swallowing her pride. "Yeah, we'll stay out of the way."

"Good. Ladies you can go back to what you were doing." said Sally viewing the papers on her desk. Amy and Z walked out of her office.

"Were not letting this go are we?" asked Amy looking at the orange hedgehog.

"No we are not." replied Zakayla. "She knows that we might have a lead. She'll have no choice but to come to us Amy."

"Couldn't she have asked us for it while we were in there?" questioned Amy.

"She could have. But she knows that I have an ace up my sleeve." said Z. "She's playing it safe until she wants what we have, and since she is doing it, so should we."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What will happen next? Comment, Like, Review and stay toon til the next chapter.**

 **ByE!**


	7. The Only Opening?

**Hi Guys! Here is the next chapter. I know that I haven't updated in awhile but school is getting to me. Literally.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **You should already know the Disclaimer by now.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **Mansion (Unknown Location)**_

 _CRASH!_

A vase shattered as it was just chucked against the wall by none other than the blue hedgehog himself. He was angry, actually furious as to what happen just moments earlier down at the docks _(precise location still unknown)_. Sonic was currently in his office along with Knuckles and Silver discussing the loss of money they spent buying the supplies they need for the Cartel _(Organization)_ in order to get things done. But thanks to that shoot out, their supplies and men are short in numbers. Sonic as usual is pissed and Knuckles and Silver, as usual, were weary to get in between there bosses little 'tantrum' when something didn't go as planned.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" Sonic spat as another priceless vase was chucked at the wall. Scratches of glass were left on it as well as fallen glass pieces on the nice white marble floor. Knuckles sighed and Silver flinched a bit.

"Don't worry, we got a re-bound on the shipment." Knuckles explained quickly. Sonic stopped and glared at the red echidna that now has his arms crossed against his chest.

"How so?" He seethed, telling Knuckles he better have a good explanation or else.

"Tails predicted that something or _someone_ might screw up the shipment so we went with plan B." he said. Plan B is when if anything didn't go as expected, they have a back up or _replacement_.

"Fine." said Sonic his temper slowly dissolving a bit. "Even so, we lost a lot of men.

"Well…" said Silver stepping up. "I can always call in a favor from family?"

Sonic and Knuckles looked at eachother then at Silver. He gave them a smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ ***Two weeks later since the shoot out***_

 _With Chief Sally_

"Really? He's doing what?" she asked Cream as she was standing up leading forward with her hands on her office desk, looking at the tan colored rabbit in surprise.

"Yes ma'am." said Cream setting down a mug of coffee on her desk. "Apparently, an elderly mobian man was walking home last night when he supposedly heard gunshots. At first the cops that were station 10 miles from the _area_ did not take him seriously went he reported. But as it turns out, he was telling the truth."

"So we found out the _Speed Demon_ transportation of weapons and such?" questioned Sally who was now sitting down and taking a sip of coffee that Cream brought her.

Cream nodded. "Yes we did, but they pretty much abandon it now and moved on. What was left of it was dead bodies and useless material."

Sally put the mug back on her desk and lead back in her chair, thinking to herself. After a little bit she spoke up.

"We know that he could easily get new weapons and shipments." she started. "But it might be harder to get replacement soldiers."

"Not if Silver calls in a favor from his rich Uncle." replied Cream. The red head chipmunk sighed. Silver's Uncle Richard was wealthy for his five star resorts and hotels. Lately he went bankrupt and things were starting to fall apart, until he mysteriously got all his money back. When he was asked by the news he simply replied "It's the miracle of the world" and people bought it. But few people know that he had help. Bad help. But there was nothing they could do about it because they had no proof. Cream spoke again.

"Maybe we can work this to our advantage." she said looking at the distressed chief.

"How so?" asked Sally.

"Maybe we can send some of our officers in undercover and see what is going on." suggested the tan colored rabbit. Sally shook her head no.

"It don't think that is a good idea. Sonic can easily identify would that say they are and who is not. That is one of his many virtues." she said. "Remember what happened last time we send one of our own undercover?"

Cream shuddered at the thought. Seven years earlier Sally had send four agents undercover into the crime underworld. One of the four turned traitor and ended up working of the King of Crime himself. The other three were executed on a video recorder sent to the MPD thanks to the traitor. In the beginning of the video, it shows the three agents bruised and blood then having it end with three shots in the head for each. Sonic's laugh was the lasting thing they heard before it cut off. Till this day that video still haunts her. She made a rookie mistake back then, she won't make it again.

"Sally-"

"No Cream!" She yelled slamming her hands against the desk scaring the rabbit. Sally calmed down sighed again. "Listen I'm sorry but I can't risk it. Not again."

Cream huffed and crossed her arms. "Excuse what I am about to say chief. You need to get your head out of the past! There was nothing you could do to change what happened. Focus on the here and now. Back then you were learning how to use the ropes in this department, but now you're a professional. Things change."

Sally looked at her surprised. She had never seen her react that way before. Cream continued.

"And besides. I looked into it and found out something."

"Found what?" suspected the royal.

"The agents you sent in were Elites at the time." she described. "They are somewhat commonly known."

"I know that Cream." Sally said. "What's the point?"

"My point is what if you sent someone in that can get the job done, but isn't an Elite and not commonly known in the MPD database?" she said.

"That's a great idea Cream but who are we gonna find the right person…..Oh no." said Sally catching on to her point. "No, no."

"Sally, they did figure out the bomb and such." The Rabbit tried to reason with her boss.

"Cream she and Amy broke protocol." said Sally.

"Exactly. That's why she is perfect for this." she smiled. "Remember, before she became a cop, she was a bounty hunter. She knows the streets better than anyone."

"OK and what happens if we put we her back in? Mobians are going to wonder where she went for the few years she been with us." replied Sally laying back in her chair.

"Remember. Her identity was secret. No one if going to know its her." Cream challenge back. Sally thought for a second. It was a good but risky and no one said that was going to be easy.

"Alright I'll call a meeting and bring it up." Sally said finally giving in. Cream smiled a bit. Sally noticed and quickly shut it down. "Don't get happy yet. This is one of our options."

Cream frowned. "What do you mean Chief? There is no other options. This maybe our only chance to throw the deadliest hedgehog and his crew behind bars. If we wait, there may not be any other open opportunities ever again."

xxxxxxxxx

 _ **At Amy House**_

"Mmmm, yummy." said Amy eating a vanilla cupcake with strawberry icing with sprinkles. With a baked batch on her counter, Amy was enjoying herself watching TV on her couch. Her sister Ava and her husband were out there anniversary and won't be gone until dark, which made her happy. She had enough of there flirting for the past week they been doing it. _**Eva**_ **-** er Ava probably did it to annoy her since she was still again single. To her dismay, everything Ava was doing was most likely her mothers doing. Amy sighed and changed the channel. She was soon interrupted by her mother who wanted to see her.

"Amy!" Seraphina called out. Amy turned to look at her.

"Yes. What's wrong mom? I really hope this isn't another marriage talk." she replied.

Seraphina rolled her eyes. "Of course not, even though it wouldn't hurt to talk about it again."

Now it was Amy's turn to roll her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Now Amelia, you know that I won't be here for long and I just want to see both of my daughters married before I go." The old hedgehog said while grabbing a cupcake for the batch. Amy dramatically sighed again annoyed that her relaxation just got ruined _**and**_ that her mother pulled the _"I am old and I want to see my daughter to this before I go"_ card.

"Mom I am not ready for marriage and I've told you this before. And besides, now is not a good time any way. We are in the middle of crisis right now." Amy calmly explained. Seraphina just shooed at her.

"Ba! Again with the crisis thing." she said eating the cupcake. "Fine Amelia. But we're not done here."

"That's fine." said a relieved Amy, finally dropping the subject for now. "Any way, what did you need before?"

"Oh, you got a call from work." said the old hedgehog remembering why she was down stairs in the first place. "You were baking at the time so I answered the phone. They want you to come into work around 7:30 pm. for something."

Amy was in shock. She whipped around a looked at the clock on the wall.

7:20 pm.

"Crap, I'm going to be late!" she shouted a and quickly ran upstairs to get dressed. Seraphine chuckled to herself.

"Ah, kids." she smiled and took another bite of her cupcake.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **MPD**

Amy practically ran through the door, almost knocking a few co-workers on the way out. She ran to the elevator and pushed the button.

"Come on, come on." she said impatiently. Finally, the doors open and she rushed in. As the doors closed, Amy let out a breath of relief. She checked the time on her phone. 3 minutes to spare.

"You good?" a voice said causing Amy to jump in surprise. She was out reach for her taser but realized it was her partner Zakayla.

"Geez, you scared me!" Amy yelled harshly, glaring at her. Z rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, but it is our job to stay alert is it not?" she said giving the pink hedgehog a smirk. Amy huffed. The doors to the elevator opened to reveal the top floor. Usually on a daily basis the top floor is the busiest of MPD but today it was dead. The girls stepped out and looked around.

"Weird." said Zakayla. "I get that the top floor is like a swarm of bees all day but it should be the same at night too….Right?"

Amy looked at her and shrugged. "I saw most of them leaving down stairs. Maybe Sally gave them the rest of the day off?"

"No I don't think so. I think they went to patrol the streets, which is weird because cops like us usually do that." replied Z walking through the room. Amy followed her.

"Sally called you too?" asked Amy doing a little jog and walking next to her.

"Yeah. I was arresting a criminal when she called me. Seemed on edge. Definitely not how she rolls." Z said. They finally made it to the chief's office. The walked to Chief Sally's door and Z knocked on it.

"Whatever is going on with Sally, I have a feeling we'll find out soon." Amy said giving a glance at her partner. Zakayla returned her glance and gave a stern nod.

"Come in!" said a voice inside. Amy and Z opened the door and walked in to meet a nervous Cream and a serious Sally Acorn.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Welp, that's it for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed! What is going to happen next?**

 **Comment, Like and Review!**

 **BTW I am open to request and I thank you for the PM's from everyone! Glad you love the story!**

 **ByE!**


	8. More To It?

**Hello Everyone I am back with another chapter!**

 **(I know it has been awhile but school is killing me. Literally)**

 **Disclaimer: SEGA does NOT belong to me! Only Zakayla and any other OCs I put in this story belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The door close slowly and quietly ending with a click sound behind the two girls. The air was so thick and tense to the point that you could drop a pin and hear it connect with the floor. Zakayla and Amy both made eye contact with Cream and Sally who were obviously on the other side. Sally was sitting at her desk with her hands clamped together in a professional way while Cream was next to her with papers in one hand and a pen in her other hand.

"Ladies, thanks for joining me so late." Sally said breaking tension. "If you would sit please." Sally motioned her hand to a set of seats in front of her desk. The two hedgehogs complied and sat down. Amy was slightly nervous, fiddling with the hem of her skirt, while Z brushed it off like it was nothing new to her at all. Sally cleared her throat and spoke.

"Do you know why you both were called here tonight?" said Sally asking them. Amy about to open her mouth to reply back but Zakayla beats her to it.

"Yeah, you finally need our help with Speedy here." she said giving the chipmunk a look. Sally sighed and leaned back in her chair keeping on her professional look.

"Yes. I do." Sally said giving in. Zakayla smirked a bit over the small victory. Amy shook her head and glance at the chipmunk with her eye brown up slightly.

"You need our help now? What changed you mind?" asked the pink hedgehog.

"Because you two were the only ones who got close enough to get a smidge of what you-know-who was up too." said Cream answering for her boss. Sally nodded in agreement.

"What took our agents years to gather about his plans only took you a few days, weeks at the latest." Sally explained. She looked at Cream and then back to the girls. "It come to my attention that if we are going to put them to rest, we need someone with streets smarts and intelligence. That would be the to of you."

Amy and Zakayla looked at eachother then back to Sally. "I am flattered that you taken us into consideration even if we aren't Elites at all. But I thought you said if we put ourselves onto this type of mission that you would put us on probation."

"Yeah." said Zakayla agreeing with her partner. "We come up close then you shut us down. And now your telling us to continue. What's you game?"

Sally looked down ad her desk and then stood up. She folded her arms behind her back and look passed them at the door. "Come with me." She walked out of the rook with Cream following behind her. Amy furrowed her eyes in a questioning look at glanced at her partner. She glanced back and shrugged her shoulders as they walked out of the office.

Amy and Z followed Sally and Cream to the elevator, the same one both hedgehogs rode to the floor they are now on. Sally pushed the button and waited a few seconds before it finally opened. She, Cream and the girls stepped in and the door closed behind him.

"Um, this maybe a bad time but where are we going?" Amy nervously said, not wanting to follow the chipmunk blindly. Zakayla glanced at her waiting for an answer. Cream smiled.

"You'll see." she replied as glanced down at Sally's hand. On the elevator panel, there lied a small red button that says DO NOT TOUCH on the cover of it along with all the other buttons on it. That button has been there for many years and was assumed to be dangerous or cause the elevator to stop but Sally doesn't seem worried. At all. She pressed it and the elevator lights flickered off. Then out of nowhere the elevator dropped.

On one hand, Amy was trying to hold in a scream while Zakayla gripped the handles tightly with a angry panic expression on her face. On the other hand, Sally and Cream doesn't seem to be bothered by it. Seconds turned in to minutes it felt like, as the box came to a complete halt. The doors dinged and opened wide and three of the four ladies stepped out. Zakayla had to walk back in, grab Amy, and basically dragged her out since she was still in shock of the drop.

After having her partner drag her for a good couple of seconds, Amy finally regained the strength she needed to walk. She and Z followed the chipmunk and bunny to a door with a panel on the side, and Sally walked up to it. The panel scanned her eyes and made a confirmed match up and the door slowly opened up to reveal a bright light blocking the hedgehogs view. Once they all stepped in, the light began to clear up to reveal a underground operation (kinda like SHIELD a bit). Sally walked up to the rail of the deck with Cream behind her both facing the cops who had shocked faces.

"Amy, Zakayla, welcome to I.H.S.O. the International Heart of Secret Operations." said Sally with a smile. Amy looked around a took in the view while Zakayla looked back at Sally.

"I.H.S.O huh? Is this where most of the elites spend most of their time at? You have a secret base under a police department?" questioned Z as her brow was razed slightly.

"Yep. MPD it more than just a police department, it is a league where we also catch even the most deadliest criminals too." explained Cream.

"Kinda like a secret base you see in movies." said Amy joining in the conversation. "You track and lock up criminals that the police department can't capture themselves. MPD is just the front cover up for all of this."

"Exactly." said Sally. "This is where we work to try and make it the world better and safe again." Some basic criminals go to jail for petty thefts, car stealing, similar situations like that. But the supervillains go to Fort Mobodoom, a distant island thousands of miles away from land, to pay for the big time crimes that they have commenced, like Arkham Asylum in the comic books.

"Like Amy just said, MPD is a cover up." said Z crossing her arms with a stern face. "And because of all of this, we have certain ranks in this joint. The Elites work but in secret and it was really weird what they would do here from time to time and now we know why. Now I wonder why some of the lowers, lower than me and Amy's positions, would automatically become Elites for some 'strange' reason?"

Sally sighed a bit. "The only reason why is that they could be trusted and have the right criteria to work here."

"Are you trying to say we aren't trustworthy?" saying Amy voice going deeper a tad bit, glaring sighty at the chipmunk but not enough for Sally to notice it.

"No you are, but you two have certain flaws that aren't that hard to notice." said Cream who mostly kept quiet during this conversation. "Amy you're a great officer but you can be impatient at times and have an over the top temper if provoked."

Amy pouted a bit. "I'm trying to work on that."

Cream looked at Zakayla. "Z, you a good officer too but your a rebel. You tend to fight authority and break the rules all the time when you feel like it. Maybe because of your past?"

"I don't regret it either." said Z rolling her eyes and looking at the bunny arms still crossed. Cream smiled.

"Which makes you perfect with this operation." Cream finished glancing at her boss. Sally nodded.

"Not only did you come close to the Speed Demon, but both you have the flaws that we need." explained Sally.

"Seriously?" said Amy confusedly.

"Seriously." replied Sally. "Down here we train mobians to the extent when going on missions. How to 'put on an act' as some call it. That's the problem though. He notices if it is an act or not. That is one of the main reasons why he had never been caught now. We need someone or in your case _someones_ to go undercover under as an alias name but have a real personality."

"So what your trying to say is that you want us to be real but fake at the same time?" asked Amy. Sally nodded.

"You both know how to get a job done and able to act like yourself afterward without no problem." said Sally.

"Wow. I guess we tend to do that a lot don't we?" Amy asked her problem. "The reason I always turn in our report late."

"Really? I just purposely try to forget." said Zakayla earning herself silence. Zakayla rebounded on her earlier comment. "I mean, I just LOVE my job. Trying to do the best I can here, people."

Sally turned her attention elsewhere with Cream looking at her. Amy nudged Z earning herself a scoff from the orange hedgehog.

"It can be dangerous out there ladies and the Speed Demon must be stopped." said Sally as he turn her attention back at them. " Are you ready. Once you get in, there is no turning back."

Zakayla and Amy looked at each other and then back at them. They smirked.

"When do we start?"

Sally smirked back at them. "Right Now."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ugh, FINALLY some action. Looks like Z and Amy agreed to go undercover. Will they** **SURVIVE** **though?**

 **(I will take ideas on this story)**

 **ByE!**

 **Like, Comment and Review**


	9. Getting Started

**Hello! Here is another chapter since the next one will probably be a while.**

 **FYI I am** **NOT** **abandoning this story. But I do hope that you enjoy the journey.**

 **You already know the Disclaimer by now (I hope).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **At I.H.S.O - 9:58 pm**_

"Ugh, finally to the good stuff!" exclaimed Zakayla, leaning back in a office chair with her arms crossed behind her head. Three out of four of the female cops were currently in a conference room in I.H.S.O. After both the girls agreed to go undercover, Sally made them sign a lot of paperwork to make sure that everything was in order. Following a good hour and a half later, there undercover work was completed. Amy looked at her partner and smirked a bit.

"What? Can't handle the paperwork?" she said teasingly. Z returned her smirk.

"And your the one to talk tarty-hog?" she tease back making Amy laugh and eye roll at her retort. Amy and Zakayla are going undercover as Rosie and Takiya (Ta-ki-ya) Lilac, sisters that work in the cleaning division, since they-know-who has a knack for getting rid of his maids and/or other staff permanently either out of anger or if something rubbed him the wrong way.

"Sadly it doesn't stop there, we may have done your undercover work, but now the rules." said Sally cutting into the conversation.

"Of course the _rules_." Zakayla seethed out taking her hands and arms from around her head and crossing them on her chest leaning forward, clearly irritated that she has to stay there even longer. Amy glanced at her and nudged her harshly.

"Oh stop complaining." said Amy then turned to Sally. "As you were saying **boss**?" Z glared at the pink hedgehog then turned her attention to Sally as well.

Sally cleared her throat. "As you already know that you'll will have to be trained of a bit before you head out, there are some things you need to know before you jump ship. One, you must be discreet when you report back to headquarters. Your giving us information on what he is doing after all so we can stop him. Two, you need to be careful. Don´t get on his bad side or get him fired up in any way. And whatever you do, don't get too close to him. You will get yourself in some serious trouble."

"Right." said Amy taking in the info so far. So is Zakayla but she looked at Sally suspiciously. The chipmunks face falters a bit while saying that, which caught her eye, before she continues on.

"Rule three, no contact form the outside world at all. We don't want your cover to get blown at then have your close friends or family attacked because of your result." Sally explained. Amy was about to comment on it but Sally stopped her. "I've sent Cream to tell your family that you are going on a trip to help the other branches with their work, as well as find a husband in the process, and that you won't be back for awhile."

"Oh, wait how did you know about the husband thing?" question Amy. Sally smiled.

"You told Cream about it didn't you?" she said turning it around on her. Amy laughed nervously. Of course Cream would mention it. Especially to her boss of all people.

"Anyway, back on topic. Rule four, if you don't contact us longer than at least a two month range, we are going to assume that you are either dead or have gone rogue. And before you ask, we will know if your dead or alive."

"Creepy." said Zakayla smuginly. "What exactly will you do **if** we go rogue?"

"We will have no choice but to target you as well." stated Sally simply. "This wouldn't be the first time it happened."

Amy frowned. "Really? Just by no contact?"

Zakayla scoffed. "Two months is hardly any time. That is probably why most of your agents gets figured out so easily. They have to put this guy behind bars as well as having the pressure to not be put behind bars themselves."

Sally glanced at the orange hedgehog. "What to you recommend?"

"Six months. Give us six months to report back." replied Z glancing back at the chipmunk.

"Four." challenged Sally. "Six months is way too long." Tension ran high as both ladies were glaring at each other.

"Deal!" Amy suddenly shouted breaking the tension that was making herself uncomfortable as well as earning herself another glare from her partner while Sally nodded in agreement.

"Alright it is settled. You will report back in four months top. Right Ms. Hedgehog?" said Sally looking at the rebel.

"Fine." pouted Zakayla and turned her head the other way.

"Ok." said Amy. "Is there anything else we need to know before we do this?"

"No, but you will need to be trained like everyone else. It should be quick with the both of you since you ladies have most of the experience already. With the help of each other of course."

Amy and Z looked at each other, remembering their past together. "How long?"

Sally sat up straight and leaded in little, arms crossed on the table. "At the max, two weeks."

"Ok, that doesn't sound bad." said Amy. "Do we come back tomorrow and Begin?"

"Yes." replied Sally. "Report back tomorrow at 6 am sharp to start training."

"Yes Chief." both hedgehogs nodded and then left. Sally sighed and leaded back in her chair exhaustedly.

"I hope this was the right decision…"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later went by very quickly as Amy and Zakayla we both exceeding their current level. They were helping each other out with there flaws as some might say, getting ready for the biggest job out of their whole career. Currently Amy was at her house packing her things as Sally once again told them to pack as few things as they need to once again insure safety.

"Yes finally! After all this time, you finally give in." Sarafina cheered as she was helping Amy pack he belongings. "My baby is finally going to get herself a man!"

Amy tried her best not to eye roll at her mother's behavior. "Mom I am going out of town to _work_ remember?"

"But your not just there to _work_ Amelia. Your also there to have fun and _find_ someone." Seraphina emphasized back at her youngest daughter. Amy sighed.

" _Why Cream, just why?_ " Amy thought as she folded a few shirts and put them in her suitcase.

"Moms right Amy." Ava walked in her room joining the conversation. She sat on her sisters bed legs crossed smiling. "You've been single for _way_ to long. BTW, I want to be a bridesmaid at your wedding girl."

Amy huffed angrily. "Are you two just going to keep badgering at me about getting a husband all day or are you going to help me pack for my transfer?"

Amy's mom and sister looked at her in mild shock for a few seconds, then giggled.

"Geez, someone is grouchy." teased Ava. Amy grabbed her pillow and threw it at her. Much to her dismay, her sister caught it. Her mom snickered for a bit.

"Alright, alright enough said about a husband." She said. "We're happy for you Amy."

"Finally." Amy thought. She smiled. "Thanks mom. You too Eva."

Ava glared at her younger sister but the pink hedgehog ignored her and continued packing. Amy had to admit, lying to her family about what she was really doing, hurt her more than anything else. Well except for her father dying, but that is besides the point. Even if she told her mom, she would never approve of this. Despite that, even if she did find out, it would of been too late anyhow. She already made her decision. She was going through with this. This is what she wanted.

Right?

"Amy! Earth to Amy!" a voice said shaking her out of her thoughts. She look over to Ava who was waving her hand right in front of her. She glared at her and grabbed her hand out of instinct.

"Ow...your hurting me!" said Ava trying to get out of Amy's grip.

"Sorry..." Amy mumbled and let go. Ava sighed and rubbed her wrist. "Any way like I was saying, your ride has come to pick you up for the airport." Amy nodded and grabbed all her stuff and went down stairs with her sister and mom in tow. Ava's husband was already there sitting on the couch reading a book. Ava went over and sat next to him and looked back at Amy her mom.

"We're going to miss you sis." she said cuddling with her love.

"Your sister is right." said Seraphina starting to tear up. "We all are going to miss you. So very, very much."

Amy promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but she always had that flaw that if she others tear up, she would also tear up. She quickly went to hug her mom before she saw her waterfall. "I going to miss you all as well."

"Promise me you be safe out there." her mother said, having a hard time saying goodbye. Before Amy got a chance to say anything, the horn was honked a few times. The door to Amy house opened and she stepped out. It was a taxi waiting for her on the curb and apparently the driver was very impatient at the moment. Way to ruin it by the way.

"Well I better get going before I get left. Bye you guys." Amy said grabbing her things and raced out of there, putting her things in the trunk and hopping in the taxi. The automobile drove off with Amy in the backseat looking out the back window at her family. They wave goodbye to her and she waved back until they were nothing more but little dots in the horizon. Amy turn back around and face the front window with pure determination.

" _Speed Demon, you are going_ _ **down**_ _."_ she thought.

Little did she know how wrong she was gonna be.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Like, Comment, Review**

 **ByE!**


End file.
